Best Birthday Ever
by IrisxXxVoid
Summary: This is an emo story. Involving what happens when Spencer finds out Freddie's emo tendencies. Its male on male. Nuff said.


Ok ok so this is my FIRST EVER story. and i hope ppl rrly like it. If yuo're looking for just the orgasms then look all the way towards the bottom. but yaeh ok enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FREDDIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU, HOW OLD………….."

These were the words chanted in the large dining room that was provided by the apartments for guest occasions. In the middle of a crowd of friends and family, sat the birthday boy; Freddie.

The words they chanted faded away as Freddie was trapped inside his own mind.

"Please hurry with this" thought Freddie as he sat with a false smile painted on his face and stared at the vanilla cake with 13 individually lit candles sticking out.

Being 13; that's something to be happy about. Another year lived. With even more to have yet lived

Yes. It all seems like it's gonna get so much better from here out.

These were the words that passed through Freddie's mind as he sat there. Surrounded by all his closest friends and family; especially the three that he even considered to matter.

Carly, Sam, and Spencer

Freddie shivered at the very thought of his name. _Spencer_.

He couldn't help but look in the direction of the attractive male that made him smile at night. On the periphery of Freddie's eye he could see the wide smile that so many times has drawn him in to see the brilliant lips that he lust's for, so much.

It's almost a shame that that specific happiness couldn't become the reality which had played so many times over and over again in Freddie's mind.

Freddie gave a mental shake. He felt he shouldn't think like this. There are so many things wrong with the very thought. For one thing, Spencer is 13 years older. At the age of 26, his behaviour can easily mistake him for someone only breaching the age of 20. But such characteristics did little to stop his staring.

"I should stop gazing before someone notices", thought Freddie.

Now that the annoying traditional birthday songs are over; the whole "happybirthday happybirthday, you smell like a monkey, etc. stuff.

It was time to blow out the candles.

"C'mon Freddie before I just eat the stupid cake right now", said Sam

Freddie inhaled…….then blew over the cake. Extinguishing all the candles.

"Nice, haha, so what'd you wish for?" said Carly

"You can't ask that. That's the point of doing the whole wish. You make a wish and don't tell otherwise it won't come true", Spencer said

If only he knew. The wish that had been flowing through Freddie's mind since before the party was a simple one.

"I wish I could be with Spencer"

A simple wish, for a difficult situation. Freddie scratched at his sleeve. A habit he hoped nobody would notice.

As the party continued, Freddie continued to want it to end. It was difficult being here with so many people. What if one of them found out why he preferred long sleeves? What if one of them noticed the looks he flashed at Spencer?

There's too many people

I've got to get out of here.

As soon as he could, he Freddy detached himself from the excited crowd that was his guests.

He thought, "I need some space. I need to calm down. There's just too much to deal with"

Freddie walked at a brisk pace up to his apartment.

He tried to take deep breathes and calm down.

As he reached his apartment he opened the door to a quiet space.

He was finally able to calm down at least a little.

Freddie walked to his room.

He sat on his bed and felt the need to just curl up in a ball of sorrow. Away from the difficult world.

The feelings that swarmed like a broken hive inside of Freddie was worse than usual. It screamed release. All the voices in his subconscious, whispering the truth to him, "You want _him_. You can't avoid the truth. You try to blind yourself as well as others, with the acts of 'love' you throw at Carly. You play the happy, calm, boy that you want them to think. All so that they can't see beneath the mask that you put on every day. On the inside, your nothing but a crumbling tower. Built to be strong but still you fall under your own weight. You lie to them. And you lie to yourself. You have these feelings. And there's no getting rid of them."

Freddie sheds a tear.

And that the only tear he allows to be shed.

He suddenly is consumed with hate.

He hates Sam for doing nothing but adding to the pressure in his mind, with her painful humour.

He hates Carly for denying his false advances.

He hates Spencer for making him feel this way.

He hates himself for being so weak.

Freddie does the only thing he can really do in this situation.

He looks towards his closet.

He walks towards it and opens it.

He reaches in and digs through to the back.

Where he keeps something he would never want his mom to find.

He finds and opens a little metal box.

Inside is a razor, wrapped in a scarlet stained clothe.

Freddie sits back on his bed and stares at the instrument he so often played.

Freddie doesn't necessarily know why he does what he does. Other than the fact that in times when he's at his worst. He loathes himself beyond all reason. He hates how he looks, acts, and feels. So much that maybe scarring his body will make him feel better.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Spencer walks up to Freddie's apartment. His mom was wondering where Freddie could have gone and had wanted to seek him herself, but Spencer told her he would go and look.

Freddie's mom had given Spencer the key to the apartment so that he could check.

As Spencer unlocked the door he calls out, "FREDDIE!!!"

He hears fumbling towards the back off the apartment, Freddie's room.

As Spencer curiously and quickly walks to the room with its closed door he hears something fall, and then the resultant swearing by the teen.

"Freddie whats hap---"

"STOP", screamed Freddie but it was too late as Spencer had already entered the room and had taken a quick survey of what was happening.

Spencer saw the pale Freddie, the bloody arm and wrist, the razor that was spilled out of the metal box.

Spencer saw it all. And just couldn't process it for some reason.

"Wha wha wha…..", Spencer could only stammer

Freddie was stunned at how the man he dreamed of stood in his own room and stared at him while he was at his weakest. If he had had any luck prier to now with Spencer, his chances were indefinitely gone now.

"Freddie what are you doing? You cut yourself? Why? Are you, are you depressed or....or… something?"

Freddie by that time broke down. The last pillar holding up his tower crumbled and it fell to the ground along with the very things it was holding up.

Spencer immediately took the compassionate side. Rushing to his side he cradled Freddie. Trying to comfort him as well as trying to find the reason as to why he was acting like this.

When Spencer asked, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Freddie felt lies by this point couldn't make the situation any worse. He already had one secret out in the open. Why not bring out another?

"I'm sorry Spence, but I'm just mad over these feelings"

"What feelings?" replied Spencer

"I just….I just can't get over you. I try and I fail. Like the rest of my life"

"Get over me? You mean……..You like me?"

"Yes. And I HATE IT! It just tears me down. I'm being crushed by the pressure. I act all happy around Carly and Sam and You and then just crawl back to my room at night and hate myself for living one more lie."

Spencer is stunned and then after a moment of thought, he gets up. He calmly walks to the bathroom and wets a towel, grabs some nitrogen peroxide, and some bandages. He comes back and calmly and quietly cleans and bandages the cuts.

Freddie just sits there staring at Spencer. Waiting for him to say and do something.

Finally done Spencer sits on Freddie's bed and asks him the obvious question, but not expected question, "Please don't do this again"

Freddie stands there, feeling empty.

"If the reason you're hurting yourself is because of me then I'll just have to make sure myself you won't do it again"

"What do you---"

But his last sentence was cut off as Spencer grabs Freddie and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Emotions suddenly flood over Freddie. He can't believe the one person he's always wanted is kissing him. Instantly he no longer hates and loathes anyone. All he's feeling now, in this kiss, is happiness, that for once in his life, he's able to smile.

And through the kiss he does smile.

And Spencer notices, and grudgingly breaks away the kiss.

"So now will you stop?" asks Spencer

"Yes", said Freddie in a whisper

"Good now----"

Whatever was about to be said was cut off by Freddie as, now hungry for more happiness, he pushes against Spencer and they both fall upon the bed.

Freddie marvels at the strength of Spencer's tongue, at the warmth that can be found in his mouth, and at the intensity that they can kiss with. Nothing else can compare to this.

Freddie, suddenly craving desperately for all he can get, for fear that he will suddenly lose it all, pushed harder against Spencer, making known the bulge in his pants.

Spencer gives a few warnings, but even he is weak under such intensity that Freddie _thrusts_ at him.

Freddie moves his hands all around Spencer wanting to feel every bit of the man.

Wanting to feel more Freddie moves to Spencer's shoes and socks and immediately yanks those off. Next he moves to Spencer's pants and unbuttons them and fights them off.

He immediately sees the larger and obvious bulge through Spencer's boxers.

Wanting more he pulls off Spencer's shirt and see's the well toned and slightly muscular chest.

Finally with one article of clothing left he reaches for Spencer's boxers but is immediately halted by Spencer.

"If you haven't noticed yet, you are fully dressed while I'm about to be fully naked. Fairs fair, right?"

So Freddie smiles and quickly strips off every piece of his clothing, as his insatiable hunger cannot be halted; his bulging cock wanting to be pleasured.

Finally able to pull of the boxers, Freddie smiles widely at the fully erect penis that lay in front of him.

Overcome by his sexual fantasies he picks one specific one and begins the re-enactment.

He takes as much of Spencer as he can in his mouth and starts sucking. Spencer immediately falls back on the bed and gives a low moan. Spencer claws at the bed as Freddie gives him a deep blowjob. Freddie can't exactly get the full girth in his mouth but he deepthroats it all pretty well, considering this was his first time.

Spencer lay moaning on the bed running his hand through Freddie's hair and he looks down to see the bobbing head and the licking tongue.

Spencer is moaning in such a wondrous tone that Freddie could cum right there out of anticipation.

Suddenly Spencer gives one loud moan and a grunt, which was the warning to Freddie that he was about to cum. Freddie, holds on and his mouth is filled with Spencer's cum. The suddenness of it is surprising at first but after the first second Freddie decides to hold it all in his mouth. Each movement evokes more cum from a very tasty and a very seemingly never-ending source.

Finally done, Spencer lay there, panting. As Freddie comes up, with a mouth still full of cum he decides to act out another fantasy.

Right after cumming in his mouth Freddie holds on to the cum and decides to share the sweet stuff with Spencer in a long kiss. The mixture of cake and cum on Spencer's tongue makes it all the more better.

Finally Spencer breaks apart and says, "You haven't yet been delt with"

With a mischievous smile Spencer picks up Freddie and throws him onto the bed, then before Freddie can get an understanding of what is happening he suddenly feels his cock become engulfed in a warm covering. And it was the best feeling he could ever feel. He could tell Spencer was more experienced than him as his teeth didn't scrape the side of his cock and at how well he sucked and licked at his cock. The feeling gave him pleasures that were far greater than any relationship he had had with his hand was. He loved the way how Spencer added a slurping sound when bobbing up, and at how he consumed him completely when bobbing down. He loved at how one hand was used to feel all of Freddie's body and how the other hand was used to cradle his tight testicles. It was far greater than he could ever imagine.

Unfortunately, not long after such incredible treatment had begun, Freddie felt himself orgasm. Every spasm of orgasm that passed through his body felt like waves of electricity that sent his body to numb all feelings but the pleasure. Each one was desperately held onto before they passed away.

Freddie finally came to his senses and didn't notice how he had been staring at the same ceiling for the entire orgasm. He felt lost, yet found. As long as he had Spencer he was happy.

Freddie now looked towards Spencer, who he had noted swallowed every bit of cum that Freddie shot at him, and smiled.

The smile was warmly returned.

"We should head back. We've been gone for some time now and I don't want them to worry"

As they got dressed, Freddie took whatever kisses he could get between the moving and dressing.

Finally fully dressed they headed out of the room [after Spencer grabbed the razor and metal box and placed it in his pocket to get rid of later] and as they were opening the door they found Sam and Carly in mid knock stance.

"Where were you guys?!?! Freddie's mom is killing us with her worried-ness", said Carly

"Oh we just had a talk. And I think Freddie's feeling pretty good now. Right, Freddie?" Spencer said

"Yep, so let's get back the party. I know how annoying my mom can get" Freddie said happily

With a few suspicious glances from Carly and Sam the 4 made their way back down to the party.

And all the way Freddie kept thinking.

Best Birthday Ever


End file.
